Virginia's Regime
by Padfoots Gal2
Summary: It has been two years since Harry Potter graduated from Hogwarts, and a year since Voldemort has taken over. Virginia Weasley hasn't been in contact with anyone, and when she gets worried she returns to find something she never expected.
1. Default Chapter

It has been two years since Harry Potter graduated from Hogwarts, and a year since Voldemort has taken over. Virginia Weasley hasn't been in contact with anyone, and when she gets worried she returns to find something she never expected. Well, read to find out.  
  
Happy Reading! Love from, ~*Padfoot's Gal*~ ^_^  
  
  
  
Ginny Weasley pulled her too-big robes tighter around her body, iqnoring the bitter cold that was biting at her un-gloved hands, thinking only of concealing herself from them, praying that none of her vibrant read hair that trademarked her as a Weasley would slip out from underneath her hood.  
  
It had been nearly a year since she had graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Nearly a year since she had seen any one member of her family. Terror had been wreaked upon the wizarding world. Voldemort had indeed come back, as Fudge had protested against till his dying day when Voldemort himself had killed him and proclaimed himself, not Minister of Magic, but the Emperor of the Wizarding World. Harry Potter was in hiding, where, no one knew. Her family had been hiding since before she had graduated. Once school was out, Dumbledore removed her to a small, rural town in the United States. Even then, she and her family member had still kept contact by mail, never losing touch, up until three weeks ago. That was why she was here now, walking down the deserted streets of Hogsmeade, trying her best to keep in the shadows. She knew that there was a number on her head. Anyone who hd been close to Harry Potter at Hogwarts did. But, unfortunately, the price for a Weasley was higher.  
  
She had to get there. She stopped. In the dark shadow of the building that had once been alive and thriving, to peer out into the darkness. Seeing no one, she sighed and stepped out into the street from hte alleyway. She had to reach Dumbledore. It took quite awhile to walk across the wide street. She paused again on the other side of the road, hidden in the shadows of the edge of the Forbidden Forest, and looked back at the deserted town of Hogsmeade. The sight of it brought tears to her eyes. She began to turn but stopped, thinking she had seen something. Not only something, but she was distinctly aware of hearing a swhish of a cloak. Her eyes grew wide. Who was here? She began walking along the edge of the forest, going the opposite direction she had intended, not wanting to lead the person towards the Light headquarters. Only a select few knew where it was....A snapped twig pulled her from her thoughts. Turning around she saw nobody, but felt an eerie presence about her.  
  
She Began to jog. Trying to get away from there as fast as she could. Another snapped twig told her that whoever was following her wasn't far behind. She broke into a sprint and heard the heavy pounding of someones footsteps behind her, but when she looked back she saw no one there. This only gave her more ideas of who it could be. She should have been watching where she was running. She tripped over a root in the ground. Her head was spinning, and so was the world around her. Right before she was about to pull herself up she heard a voice scream "Stupefy!" and blackness engulfed her.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry Potter dragged the body of a death eater through the forest, not caring when its head hit several treee roots. This was how it had been for nearly two years now. Hiding from everyone, and capturing anyone who came near to him. He had a disguise of course, but it was dangerous. Even if you found out the person was no threat to you, you at least took precautions. Ever since he had graduated two years ago from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, this was what he had been doing. Hiding and helping Professor Dumbledore. Albus he chided himself silently, remembering that there no longer was a Hogwarts. The thought but a bitter taste in his mouth. He finally approached a clearing in the very heart of the forest and muttered an incantation. The third tree on the left opened up a large hole at the base of its trunk, allowing enough room for one to enter at a time. He dragged the body over to the hole and pushed it in, hearing it hit the ground with a loud 'thud'. He silently climbed in after it and began dragging it down the dark, dirt corridor, hearing the tree trunk close silently behind him. After going through a series of elaborate tunnels, he found himself in front of a mirror. Not just any mirror. But the grandest mirror of them all. The Mirror of Erised. He put his hand on the glass and walked through, dragging the body behind him. The Mirror was probably Dumbledore's most brilliant ideas. since the mirror showed your hearts desire, and right about now everyone on the light side wanted this to be over, to have peace throughout the magical world, Dumbledore had enchanted it to only allow people who want peace to pass through it. And that was all Harry wanted. Peace.  
  
He walked past a few people, all of them staring at the body he was dragging. He kept walking finally reaching the end of the 2nd corridor. An elaborate door marked Dumbledore's office. He pushed the door open and walked in. The age old Professore was sitting behind his desk, looking up as he came in. His eyes widened slightly as he saw the body Harry was dragging.  
  
"Well, well Harry. And what do we have here?" Dumbledore asked coming around from his desk. Harry summoned a chair and ropes and bound the Death Eater to the chair, sliding its wand into his pocket.  
  
"A Death Eater that i found heading towards headquarters, but I think it heard me, because all of a sudden it just turned and walked in the opposite direction. So, I stunned it and dragged it back here. We havent heard any information lately, so I assumed that after we have our information we can throw it in a cell." Harry replied, his face hard.  
  
"Well, lets just see who this is." Dumbledore strode over to the Death Eater, pulled its head that was lying on its chest up, and pulling the hood of the cloak off. From where harry was standing he couldn't see who it was. "Harry! Go immediately and fetch Madam Pomfrey! Quickly!" Harry was shocked to hear the urgency in Dumbledore's voice and quickly hurried out of the room down to the Hospital.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey! Quick! Dumbledore needs you!" he shouted as soon as he burst through the doors. Seeing him panic Madam Pomfrey hurried after him. harry and Madam Pomfrey entered Dumbledore's office to find the old man bent over the body of the Death Eater. "Dumbledore! What's wrong?!" Harry asked after Madam Pomfrey saw who it was a dn gasped.  
  
"Poppy, fix her up as best as you can here. While I talk to Harry." Madam Pomfrey wasn't listening, she was alreading mending the girl's ravaged body. Dumbledore led Harry out of his office and into his study. "Harry do you know who that was?" Harry shook his head. "Do you mean to tell me that you didn't even bother to find out who it was you stunned and dragged halfway through the forest?!" Harry cringed, never before hearing the ancient man yell. He was deeply ashamed.  
  
"No sir. I saw the black cloak...and the hood was down...." Harry stuttered, "and....I just assumed..." he trailed off, not knowing what to say to him. Dumbledore looked at him, no longer angry, just slightly dissapointed.  
  
"First of all never assume Harry. It could be the number one thing that could lead you into any trap that Voldemort may lay for you. This could have been anybody. This could have been a trap. You must never attack unless you know exactly who you are attacking, and how may they may have with them. These are dark and dangerous times Harry. You know that. I just thought that you knew better than to do this. This could have jeopordized our people here Harry. I know you meant well, but always know Harry. At least try to know. You are very fortunate that it was nobody dangerous. Very fortunate." Harry's head had been bowed the entire time, ashamed of himself and his foolish actions. How could he have been such an idiot as to endanger everybody like that? Then a thought occured to him. It wasn't somebody dangerous?  
  
"Dumbledore, who was it?" Harry's voice quavered. Who was the innocent person who he had stupidly decided to drag two miles through tangles of woods. He felt absolutely horrible.  
  
"Virginia Weasley" Harry's head snapped up. Ginny? What in gods name was she thinking walking around here like that? It was dangerous. You never knew who was walking around these days.  
  
"Oh my god, I'm an idiot" Harry mumbled, putting his head in his hand. dumbledore smiled. "If Ron or the twins ever find out, I'm dead."  
  
"I highly doubt that the Weasley boys would be angry with you for bringer her back here. And Harry, you are not an idiot. Why don't we go check on Ms. Weasleys condition." Dumbledore smiled down at Harry. Within the past couple years he had grown to care for him as a son. They walked down to the Hospital wing.  
  
Walking into the room always brought back memories for Harry. Nearly everything in the room was from Hogwarts before Voldemort had taken over there. It was obvious that he was no longer afraid of Dumbledore. Everytime....he thought sadly. Dumbledore led him over to the bed farthest away from the rest. Harry could hear the light sound of someone sleeping. Dumbledore pulled back the curtains to reveal the eighteen year old face of Ginny Weasley. It had been nearly two years since he had last seen her. She looked so different, so mature, no longer the little Ginny Weasley he once knew. He was definately shocked.  
  
Madam Pomfrey hurried over to them. "Out! You will wake my patient!" she schreeched at the duo. harry thought her screeching at them had probably already woken Ginny. "This girl needs rest! Now shoo!"  
  
"Poppy, all we were wanting to know was how she was doing. You can get back to her the minute anything goes wrong." Madam Pomfrey sighed and consented.  
  
"Ms. Weasley just had a few bruises and cuts, most were rather deep. The state of her robes was absolutely horrifying! what had happened to her?" At these words Harry looked down at his shoes as if they held the secret of the universe.  
  
"A mistake Poppy, a simple mistake, that will never happen again. right Harry?" Harry's head snapped up.  
  
"Yes, Sir." Harry said, still not looking up from his shoes.  
  
"Well Poppy, it seems that Ms. Weasley will be fine. But in the meantime I would like someone to sit with her, in case she wakes up." Dumbledore held up his hand as Madam Pomfrey was about to protest. "He will not disturb Ms. Weasley in the least will you, Mr. Potter?"  
  
"No, Sir" Harry replied, beginning to walk away. He stopped dead, "Me?! Dumbledore, surely someone else should be doing this?" Harry was speechless. Him be there when Ginny woke up? He was the one who put her in there in the first place!  
  
"Yes, Mr. Potter. After all, you are the person who was closest to her at school. She would most undoubtedly feel better waking up and seeing someone she knew, and not a complete stranger. Don't you agree?" Harry could only nod his head and pull up a chair next to her bed. He sat down heavily and did the only thing there was to do in the Hospital Wing when you weren't injured. Watch people sleep. 'What a fun activity' Harry thought wryly.  
  
Harry forced himself to stop complaining. After all, it was because of his stupidity that she was in here in the first place. Eventually, an hour later, Harry fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Well, here's the First Chapter. I'll post more soon. Review if you want. Have a happy day! ^_^ 


	2. A Living Nightmare

A/N. Okay, here is the second chapter. hope you all enjoy. Thank you to my lovely reviewers! I love you all! Thanks to : Tinabedina, Mandee, Ronniekin's Sweetheart  
  
Andrea-a little romance in this chapter. You're gunna enjoy the chapters to come!  
  
Gryffingal-My first reviewer! Yay!!  
  
Thanks to you all I got this chapter out quicker than I had planned. Luv Ya! ~*Padfoot's Gal*~  
  
  
  
Ginny looked around her, trying to take in her new surroundings. The blackness that surrounded her had disappeared and formed pictures. A scene. She was standing in a room, lit only by candles, everything looked incredibly romantic. A door that led off to the side opened and a man carrying a woman entered the room.  
  
They were a young couple, maybe in their mid-twenties, and looked as if they had just been married, judging by their attire. The woman was wearing a beautiful white wedding dress that shone like the stars, while the man wore a black tuxedo. Both had brown hair. The man sat his newly wedded wife down and poured them a glass of champagne.  
  
"To our life forever, I love you Mary."  
  
"And I you, Todd." They both toke a sip and were about to kiss when their door was opened. Todd looked up startled. He walked across the room and began to close the door. He was about to lock it when the door flew off it's hinges with incredible force throwing him onto the floor. Mary screamed.  
  
A tall man in a black cloak entered the room, looking down at Todd and Mary, who was trying to help him up.  
  
"Well, well, well. And what have we here? Todd and Mary Shipley. Well Todd, how are things at work going?"  
  
"Go to hell Voldemort!" Voldemort lowered his hood. A sneer on his lipless mouth.  
  
"Brave words for someone who shall soon die. Or maybe your just trying to impress your little mudblood wife?" with that said he grabbed Mary's hair and dragged her up. "Tell me where it is!"  
  
Mary tried to look up at him but couldn't. "I don't know what you mean!" she cried, terror obvious in her voice. Her icy blue eyes leaked tears.  
  
"Crucio!" Mary fell to the ground and began screaming and twitching. Todd pulled himself the rest of the way up and threw himself onto Voldemort, knocking his wand out of his hand in the process. Mary stilled and was laying unconcious. Voldemort threw Todd off of him and calmly picked up his wand. His eyes betrayed the fury that he actually felt. "NO ONE TREATS LORD VOLDEMORT THAT WAY! BOW BEFORE ME!" he roared.  
  
"Never, will I EVER bow before you!" Todd yelled, cradling Mary's head in his lap.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!!" Todd fell to the floor, his gray eyes vacant, upon his face was a look of determination. Mary stirred and began screaming once she saw her husband's dead body. Cries of agony tore throughout her body.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Harry was having a nice dream of a beach and woman with read hair sitting on his lap when she started screaming. But the screaming just grew louder. The beach diminished and turned into a white room. The Hospital Wing, he recognized. The screaming didn't stop. He looked up and saw Ginny Weasley lying on the bed thrashing around. Harry wondered how that much sound could come out of one small person.  
  
Quickly Harry got up from his chair and began to shake Ginny.  
  
"Ginny! Wake up! Ginny!" Harry cried. Ginny's eyes snapped open. Horror held within their depths. She looked around wildly. She began to struggle in Harry's arms, trying to get away. Harry tried desperately to calm the struggling girl in his arms. "Ginny! It's okay! It's me! Harry! Calm down!"  
  
As soon as Harry told her his name, she instantly quieted and turned her head to look at him. "Harry?" she whispered. Harry smiled warmly at her.  
  
"Hey Gin." Ginny's eyes filled with tears and she began to sob uncontrollably. Harry was plainly shocked. "Well, thats one reaction that I've never gotten from my name." Ginny threw her arms around his middle and sobbed into his chest. Harry couldn't deny the flutter his heart gave when he pulled her closer to him. He liked the feeling of her in his arms. "Ginny, whats wrong? You can tell me." Ginny didn't respond. Harry rubbed her back soothingly as her sobs subsided into little sniffles.  
  
"Harry, it was so scary. It was so real." she looked up at him with tearful brown eyes.  
  
"What was Ginny?" Ginny pulled away from his arms and pulled her knees up to her chest, looking remarkably like the little eleven year old girl that he once knew. He gave her his complete attention.  
  
"I had a dream. A man and woman who had just gotten married walked into this beautiful room. There were candles everywhere. Really romantic. It was their honeymoon. They were toasting their lives to one another, and were about to drink their champagne, when the door just opened. The guy got really confused and shut the door and was about to lock it when it was blasted back. He fell to the ground. Voldemort walked into the room and asked them where 'it' was. The man wouldn't tell him, and told him to go to hell. Voldemort then pulled the woman up. She was trying to help her husband. Voldemort held her by the hair and asked her again where 'it' was.  
  
She told him that she didn't know what he meant and held put her under....he put her under Crucio." Ginny was about to continue when the Hospital wing door flew open.  
  
Harry stood up. Albus Dumbledore walked into the room. Ginny's eyes widened. Dumbledore looked towards her and smiled seeing that she was awake. He strode over to her, Harry following.  
  
"Virginia Weasley. It's been awhile hasn't it? How are you feeling?" his pale blue eyes twinkled behind his crescent moon glasses. Ginny did a quick inventory on herself. She felt slightly sore, and had a slight head ache, but apart from that she felt fine.  
  
"Hello. Professor Dumbledore. How did I get here? I'm happy to see you! But I'm confused." to her surprise Dumbledore chuckled and looked over to Harry, who was blushing scarlet and looking at his shoes as if they held all the secrets of the universe.  
  
"i think I'll leave Harry to tell you. Later Miss Weasley, we need to talk." he have her a cheery smile and disappeared through the exit."  
  
"He's a great man. I never really knew, until the time came for him to lead. Most people would just give up, but he never loses hope. He's the most noble man I have ever known." Harry said, staring at the door he exited through. Ginny nodded her assent. Harry sat down on the chair beside her bed. "Well, I knew I have going to have to do this sooner or later." Harry mumbled to himself.  
  
"Do what Harry?" Ginny asked, looking into his eyes. 'He has beautiful eyes' she thought. But she had always known. Ever since she had first set eyes on Harry eight years ago she had had a crush on him. She hated how she would blush and stutter incesently when he was around. She had always felt like a complete idiot. But things had changed when she was sent to the United States. There was no Harry around and she could talk normally around people. It was then that she had gotten over her crush. Then that she realised that there was a world for her outside of Harry. But now that she was here, with him sitting before her, she felt all the thing that she had once felt for him returning.  
  
"This morning I was out doing some patrols, making sure that no one was around, when I saw what I thought to be a death eater entering the forest. I began to follow when the death eater stopped and began walking in the other direction." Ginny interrupted him.  
  
"You knocked me out?!" Harry nodded his head sheepishly.  
  
"I didn't look to see who you were. I just thought that you were a death eater. So I um.....I kind of...dragged you back here. I didn't know it was you. And when Dumbledore found out, I had never felt more ashamed. He told me that I didn't think. That I put everyone here in danger." Harry stopped talking and looked away.  
  
"It's oaky Harry. I would have assumed the exact same thing. It was a mistake that anyone could have made. Unfortunately it was you. Dumbledore didn't mean to make you feel bad. I'm sure he just wanted you to realise the seriousness of the situation. He knew you didn't mean to." Ginny put her hand over his and squeezed it affectionately. Harry looked up at her. "Where exactly is here?"  
  
"I forgot that I hadn't told you. Welcome to the Light Headquarters." Harry told her proudly. "We have nearly two thousand people living here. Here, as in underground. These rooms, chambers, all belonged to Godric Gryffindor. How Dumbledore knew where they were, we'll never know." Harry smiled at her. "It really is good to see you Ginny." Ginny shook her head. "What?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Nothing." Ginny said. "well, its just that it's been so long since anyone has called me Ginny. this past year I've been going by Virginia." Ginny laughed.  
  
"What would you like me to call you?" Harry asked her. Ginny smiled.  
  
"Ginny. But when I meet new people I always have them call me Virginia. I don't really know why. Just do."  
  
Just then Terrel Hatcher burst into the wing. "Harry! Harry! The Shipleys have been attacked! we have to go now!"  
  
  
  
A/N: Ohhhh!!!! a cliffie hanger! I hate those!! Oh my!! That means that I hate me!! Oh dear....that can't be good. Well, hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! I love you all that reviewed! You are angels!!! Have a happy day! Love, from ~*Padfoot's Gal*~ 


End file.
